This disclosure is related to the field of pipeline deployment from floating, self-propelled vessels. More specifically, the disclosure relates to methods for automatically detecting a beginning time of specific pipeline deployment operations and recording elapsed times thereof as well as intermediate times.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,054 issued to Yenzer et al. describes a pipe laying vessel and method for deploying pipe from the vessel. Methods and techniques disclosed in the foregoing patent are related to the control of pipe laying operations from a self-propelled reel pipe laying vessel. The methods are concerned with (1) controlling pipeline geometry as a function of pipe entry angle into the water and tension on the pipeline; (2) monitoring the excursion of the pipeline outside certain defined limits and controlling the pipeline geometry based on such measured excursions; and (3) compensating for pipeline induced turning moments which would otherwise tend to draw the pipe laying vessel off course and off the predetermined pipeline right of way.